When our paths crossed
by cbs
Summary: [a/u and ooc. then again maybe not considering the setting I've throwen Our favoret characters in] It seams like only a dream now, but if I close my eyes, I can still picture it. Those days when grandpa was alive and earth was still peaceful. I was just


When Our Paths Crossed  
  
  
The key turned in its rusty lock. The large metal door creaked open.   
  
"Get in there, disobedient scum!" The two burly guards threw their charge inside the dank and musty room. The young slave landed with a dull thud on the stone floor. His vocal cords, so raw from screams of before, only managed a strained groan from his lips. Then he was silent.  
  
"You will remain here until Captain decides what to do with you. *Heh* And if your lucky maybe we'll remember to feed you." With that the guards slammed the door behind them, leaving the boy in utter darkness.  
  
Son Goku lay broken on the floor. The cool stones felt good against his bruised and battered face. His breath was ragged in his chest; felt like it was on fire. Much of his body was crusted with blood and dirt; he could barely move  
  
No light what so ever entered the small cell. It was boxed in at all sides; the only opening being the small, bared window at the door. The room reeked of death and decay. Only sounds that could be heard were his breathing and a trickle of water that was slowly leaking into the room.  
  
Water. The word itself was like music to Goku's ears. Even the foulest water would have tasted better that the sweetest wine to his parched throat. He had to have it. Gathering what ever little strength he had left, he slowly crawled towards the sound. Finally he rewarded for his efforts. He hand had plunged into the puddle that was forming on the floor. He pulled himself closer and lowered his head until his lips touch the water. He greedily sucked and lapped it into his mouth. When his thirst had been quenched, he rolled over.   
  
He stared up at the ceiling, idly wondering what fates were to befall him in the up coming day. He wondered if he would ever even see the outside world again. Was he doomed to remain the rest of his life in this small hole and if so how long would that even be?   
  
No, I refuse to die like this! I will escape. I don't know when or how but I will find a way to escape this hell. And once I'm free, I'll find a way to destroy it!  
  
Goku's eyes flickered, once, twice, then remained closed. His breathing grew shallow. Then darkness took him.   
  
  
Another young slave was wide awake that night. He stared out at the distant Bastille; his fists clung tightly to iron bars of the slave blockade. His insides where twisting in knots, both from worry and regret. He regretted because he did nothing to stop them. When he saw his friend set upon by six of the guards, he did nothing. When they stripped him to his waist and strung his hands high above his head, he could only watch. When the lash ripped into his flesh and blood ran down his back, he had turned away, pretending he didn't hear the cries of pain. And when they had left him there under the burning midday sun, he had continued on with his work like nothing had happened.   
  
Fear. The fear of suffering the same fate as Goku was what kept him from helping. If it had been the other way around, Goku wouldn't have given a second thought about helping him. Even if it meant his own death, Goku would've been right there beside him. Goku was always there for him but when it came time to return the favor, he hadn't moved. Now who knew if Goku would even live through the night?  
  
He slammed his smooth head against the cool bars. A single tear traveled down the length of his cheek and he struggled to hold in a sob.  
  
A hand gently squeezed his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the taller boy.  
  
"You shouldn't do that to yourself, Kuririn. You'll only give yourself a headache."  
  
"Yamcha. What are you still doing up?"  
  
"Probably the same thing you're doing." He said gesturing towards the Bastille.  
  
"Do you think he lived?"  
  
"I hope so." He glanced over at the gallows. "At least they showed some mercy and cut him down from there. I'd hate to have to see him hung up all night as well."  
  
"Ditto."   
  
"Better get to sleep, you two." An elderly man called them from in the darkness of their prison. "We got another long day tomorrow." Reluctantly both boys moved to their separate cots. Kuririn lowered himself onto the makeshift bed. He took once last look through the bars. Sighing, he shut his eyes.  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Lord Frieza sat in his throne high in the balcony above the arena. In his hand he held a copper goblet filled with crimson liquor. He took a sip from the cup, licking the sweet taste from his lips, then lowering the cup. He smiled at the scenes taking place below.  
  
This was one of Frieza's favorite forms of entertainment. He especially enjoyed it when it was his pet's turn to perform for him. This was guaranteed to be a great show.  
  
  
The two men stood across from each other. The exhaustion was already evident on the challenger's face. Sweat poured off his body; his breath heavy in his chest. Down at the other end, The champion stood like a stone wall. His eyes were cold and void of any emotion.  
  
The challenger gave a silent prayer to whatever god that would listen. A fierce battle cry ripped out of his throat as he charged after the champion. The champion didn't move. Just when the challengers fist came inches from his face, he jumped. He sailed over the man's head. Spinning in midair, his heel slammed into the back of the challenger's head with a bone-shattering crack. The challenger staggered forward, catching himself with his hands before he fell face first in the dirt. The champion was coming up fast, preparing to smash through the man's back. The challenger quickly rolled off to the side. He shot out one of his legs, catching it between the other man's. With their legs in tangled, he used that as a place for balance and managed to twist around and up. His other leg smashed into the champion's chin in a spin crescent kick. With the champion momentary stunned, the challenger readied an upper cut to his exposed stomach. He wasn't fast enough. The champion easily caught his fist, grinding the bones in it and twisting the arm. The challenger screamed in tremendous pain.  
  
"This foolishness ends NOW!" The champion threw the challenger like a discus straight into the stone wall of the arena. Rock and debris flew everywhere upon impacted. The man lay motionless inside of the huge hole. Taking no chances, the champion extended his arm, aiming his hand at the still man. His body ignited with chi and suddenly a large power wave shot out of his hand. The would-be challenger had been totally incinerated.  
  
At first, everything was silent. You could hear the wind as it blew the sand across the ground. Suddenly the stadium erupted with the cries of hundreds of bloodthirsty fans. The announcer proclaimed Vegeta victorious once again.  
  
Vegeta was completely deaf to them; all his attention focused at the heart of the balcony. His eyes narrowed and a growl was deep in his throat. Each day it was the same thing. He fought and killed just for that FREAK'S enjoyment. Frieza don't even bother it throw him appoints worth the effort, Just a bunch of weaklings that were no challenge at all. His warrior's sprit and saiyan blood would never be at ease until someone came along that could give him a real fight. A real fight before that day came. The day when he would see that humongous lizard tremble at his feet. That thought excited him. He let a deadly smile cross his face as he clenched his hands into tight fists.  
  
Guards cautiously surrounded him; their weapons armed and ready. They weren't taking any chances should he decide he hadn't been satisfied with the last battle and took it out on them. Frieza didn't seem to mind. He always had plenty of soldiers to go around. Plus it seemed to only add to his amusement.   
  
Vegeta eyed each of the guards, taking note all weapons were leveled at his head. Any sudden movements and they wouldn't hesitate to blast to him to oblivion. Finally, he laughed, sending chills down their spines. "*heh* So you are finally learning?" He allowed the frightened guards to lead him out of the arena and back to his cell.  
  
  
"One of these days, my lord, I fear he will come to destroy you."  
  
Frieza wave off his commander's words. "Oh he'll try, Zarbon. I'm already positive of that. But in the end, it will all be in vain. He will never be able to defeat me."  
  
"He's already stronger than many of the other fighters and his chi is still rising. He's getting so unstable that it's only a matter of time before even kainta metal won't be able to restrain him. Perhaps you should think about getting rid of him."  
  
Frieza's icy glare pierced though Zarbon's skin. "Do you doubt my power, Zarbon?"  
  
He shuddered lightly. "N-no Lord Frieza! I just thought..."  
  
"From now on you can keep your thoughts to yourself. I will keep him because he amuses me. Once he stops providing me with entertainment, then I will rid myself of him. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sire."   
  
"Good."  
  
"Lord Frieza!" A young soldier sprinted up the stairs into the balcony. Almost out of breath, He stood at attention by his master's feet. He gave him a quick salute and Frieza nodded, giving him permission to speak.   
  
"Lord Frieza, Captain Dodoria's here to speak with you sir."  
  
"Very well. Have him sent up."  
  
"Yes sir!" He saluted again than ran back down the balcony steps. The spike headed, pink blob took his place on the stairs. He took a deep bow.   
  
"You summoned me, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Yes, Dodoria. Tell me, how goes construction of my kingdom?"  
  
"Ah, smoothly, my Lord. I suspect that if the weather stays fair and with that new shipment of slaves due to arrive; your new addition should be done by mid autumn."  
  
"Very good, Dodoria. Make sure that it stays that way. I wouldn't want to have the ceremony delayed over insignificant circumstances."  
  
"Of course not, sire. I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Excellent. I just hate it when progress must been stop over the most lame excuses. Say, when some fool captain can control his slaves."  
  
Color was slowly draining from Dodoria's face, making him an almost pastel pink color. His eyes twitched nervously. "Y-you needn't be worried, Sire. Those cowards wouldn't dare step out of line. Not with me watching."  
  
"Oh really," Zarbon piped up. "That's not I heard."  
  
"I do not care what foul rumors you've heard, Zarbon!" His voice cracked as he was on the verge of screaming at his peer.  
  
Zarbon ignored his wordless threat. He spoke to no one in particular "There was quite the ruckus down in the labor mines this evening, and all because of a mer boy. I believe you were in charge of that area."  
  
Fear filled Dodoria's eyes as sweat poured off his face. At the moment, He wished he could just disappear.  
  
"Well," Frieza glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "What do you have to say for yourself."  
  
"...I-I assure you, Lord Frieze, there's not a problem. One of the slaves just thought he'd get a little cocky. It's nothing really."  
  
"I'd hardly call killing one slaver and injuring four before being subdued 'not a problem'.  
  
Dodoria almost fell back in shock. "B-but how...?"  
  
Frieza's gaze quickly turned to ice. " Do not presume that I don't know what goes on in my own kingdom. I have eyes and ears everywhere."  
  
"Oh, forgive me, Lord Frieza. I promise, sire, the boy will be dealt with. This will not happen again!"  
  
"Well, let's not be too hasty now. This boy sounds far too intriguing to just simply do away with. If what's said about him is true, then he might make a nice addition to the arena." Frieza began to mill this idea over in his head. Dodoria shifted on his feet, waiting. Finally he couldn't take the silence any more.  
  
"Do you wish I should bring him to the palace, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Yes, have him brought to my throne room tomorrow. After he's inspected, he will be tested. If he passes, then he shall enter the arena as my new performer. If he fails, *heh* Well then that just makes your job all the more easier."  
  
"Very well, sire. I shall fetch him for you." Dodoria bowed once more until, with a nod of his head, Frieza gave him permission to leave. Eager to make himself scarce, Dodoria practically bolted back down that stairs and out of the balcony.  
  
Frieza turned his attention back into the arena, taking another sip out of his wineglass, as the next fight was about to begin.  
  
Zarbon wasn't too sure about his master's latest command, but kept his thoughts to himself. It was always risky business bring in new contestants into the arena. Gladiators tended to be much more aggressive and harder to handle than normal slaves are. Vegeta, especially. Without Frieza there to control him, they would have never managed to keep him for this long. He would've destroyed the kingdom with in weeks.  
  
The way this boy was described troubled Zarbon. That kind of strength sounded vaguely familiar to him. Almost like... He shook his head. That was impossible. A side from Vegeta, there were no more Saiyans. They had been wiped out over 15 years ago, Frieza had made sure of that personally. Still, it left him to wonder.   
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
"Don't you think we should be heading back now? My feet are getting tired."  
  
"Oh come on, Bulma, we haven't even gotten into the deepest part of the forest yet. Where's your sense of adventure."  
  
Two friends, having long ago abandoned the old trader's road, were blazing their own trail through the Inwha forest. The taller of the two, Bulma, kept looking around herself nervously. She clutched her hands tightly to her chest, fearing at any moment something utterly horrible was going to jump out and eat them. The slightest snap of a twig was enough to make her skin crawl.  
  
Chichi, on the other hand, couldn't be having more fun. She strode boldly ahead; firmly believing no one would dare attack a warrior as great as she. After all, she was the daughter of Gyu-Mao the ox king. Only a fool would want to mess with her bloodline. She made a great effort of stomping through the woods, making sure every one knew that Chichi was coming. Every few minutes, she would swing her walking stick like a samurai sword; destroying invisible foes that crossed her path.  
  
"But, Chichi, it's getting dark and I hungry. If I don't get a bath and some decent food, well I just don't think I'm going to make it."  
  
"We ate before we left, and its not even afternoon yet. Look, you can still the sun through the trees."   
  
"That's not the point!" Bulma was getting frustrated. She knew this conversation was getting her nowhere (once Chichi's mind was made up it was almost impossible to change It.) but still she was determined to try. "We're not suppose to go into the deepest part of the forest. It's forbidden! Be sides, what if we do run into you-know-who?"  
  
"You don't actually believe those old myths about the demon king, Piccolo, do you?"  
  
"Need I remind you that 'those old myths' are one of the reasons we're out here in the first place? *sigh* How I ever ended up with such an amazon for a friend, I'll never know."  
  
"Cause usually you like as much excitement in your life as I do."  
  
"Not when we're out hunting monsters I da..."  
  
"Sshhhhh, did you hear that?" A rustling of foliage near by caught her attention. Chichi griped her walking stick tighter.  
  
"Ahhh... I-it was probably just the wind. Right?" Bulma asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so. It was too distinct and heavy sounding to be just the wind. Most likely a bear, or lion or something like that."  
  
"What!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
"Will you pipe down. What if it hears you?"  
  
Bulma hugged her arms close to her body and started whimpering quietly to herself. "I'm too young to die."  
  
The peacefulness had returned to the forest, still Chichi couldn't take her eyes off that spot to her right. She was almost positive what she heard had to be something huge. But what, is what puzzled her the most. A bear would have jumped out to attack them and lions were rare in these parts. Her curiosity finally won out over all.  
  
"I'm going to go see what it was. I'll be right back."  
  
"You're just going to leave me here? All alone!"  
  
"I'll only be gone a minute, and I won't go that far. Just stay here, be quite and I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"*sigh* You better be." Without another word, Bulma watched as her friend disappeared into the forest. Bulma picked out a spot on an old stump. After dusting it off a bit, she sat down, pulling her knees into her chest.  
  
  
She was heading north by northwest west now, following a trail of disturbed undergrowth. Can't be far now. It was then she heard it again, the distinct sound of something moving in the bushes. If she hadn't been so excited on her find, she might have noticed it didn't sound as heavy as it had before.  
  
Chichi quickly hid behind a near by tree. She could hear it on the other side, gnawing away on something. It was eating. Probably finishing off it's latest victim. Chichi's head fill with visions of a demon monster ripping the flesh off the body of a fresh corpse. She shuddered at the thought. Well, enjoy it while you can 'cause that's going to be the last person you kill in this forest! Whatever you are. She readied her walking stick, her muscles contracting as she prepared to make her move.  
  
"HYAAAH!" Chichi let out a fierce battle cry as she leapt out of her hiding place. She had her walking stick raised high over her head, so as to send it crashing down into the beast's head.  
  
Shocked at this girl's sudden appearance, the forest hare stared wide-eyed at Chichi. The clover plant it had been munching on fell out of its reach as it trembled at her feet. It was so surprised at seeing her there that it seemed to have been frozen to the spot.  
  
A rabbit? All that noise was made by some dumb, little... "Uhhh, I don't believe this. Get out of here you! Shoo!" She waved her walking stick angrily at the hare. It took the hint and tore out of there as fast as it's little legs could go. Chichi sighed and turned back to the way she came. She dragged her stick behind her as she walked.  
  
Wait 'til I tell Bulma it was just a stupid rabbit. No...on second thought, maybe I shouldn't tell her. I'd never hear the end of...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Chichi's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "That was Bulma." She took off on a dead run.   
"HANG ON, I'M COMING!"   
  
  
When she finally reached the small clearing, Chichi had to almost bite her tongue to keep from crying out. Her best friend was surrounded by 5or 6 tough looking aliens, all of which were wearing the same type of armor. Bulma reminded Chichi of the hare she just encountered. She shook with fear in her captors' grasps. A third one ran what Chichi supposed was a thumb along Bulma's jaw line.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Bulma's voice can out in almost a hoarse whisper.  
  
"*hahaha* Now why would I want to do still a thing like that? A pretty thing like you would sell for quite a bit of gold at the slave auction." Bulma let her head drop and sobbed. She believed she was completely doomed.  
  
While some of them were examining their 'latest catch', others surveyed the forest around them.  
  
"Are you sure you saw two of them here, Applila?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure! Do you think I'm too stupid to know how to do my own job?"  
  
"Well where is he now? I don't see him anywhere!"  
  
"Fool! Didn't you hear that yelling a few minutes ago? If we can hear him I'm positive he heard his friend and will be back at any second."  
  
"What makes you so sure of this? All the humans I've seen were just a bunch of cowards; they'd rather run and hide than help each other. Even when they do stand up and fight, I still can't get a decent workout out of 'um."  
  
"You forget, humans are also very dumb. Always seem to want to stick their nose were it doesn't belong."  
  
"*humph* In any chase, If he is out there, I hope he shows up sometime soon. I had a leg roast and a bottle of sake waiting for me back at the bistro."   
  
"Oh, and I would 'so' hate to ruin your dinner." A voice haled them from inside the shrubbery.   
  
The two soldiers, both very startled, quickly grabbed for their weapons. The alien tools buzzed to life as their owners searched for the mysterious speaker.  
  
"Damn, I can't see anything through these blasted weeds!"  
  
"I think it came from over there!"  
  
"Looking for me?" Their heads snapped upwards just in time to see Chichi flying down on them. Her extended heel smashed into a jaw, sending teeth and green blood flying in all directions. The one called Applila lay on the ground, motionless.  
  
"You little brat!" He came running at her, his weapon rippled with power bolts as he held it high above his head. He meant to stab her with it.  
  
Chichi evaded to the right. With all of his built up momentum, he couldn't stop himself in time. He ran straight into her closed fist. He doubled over in pain. The foreign object fell to the ground as he clutched his wounded stomach. Chichi jumped, raising her walking stick into the air. She brought the staff down into his head with a loud crack. Another soldier bit the dust.  
  
"Chichi!" Bulma screamed from her captures. She struggling increased.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Chichi screamed back. She charged threw the clearing, ready to rip their throats out if she got the chance.  
  
"NO, CHICHI, DON'T!" It was too late.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" A power blot slammed into Chichi's chest. Her body twitched and convulsed as the electricity traveled through her. Then, everything stopped. Chichi's eyes held a vacant stare. She collapsed to the ground, smoke rising off of her body.   
  
"CHICHI! Chichi nooo!" Tears spilled from Bulma's eyes as she grieved for the friend she was almost sure was dead. "Chichi, please get up!" she said as if by hearing her voice her friend would instantly jump to her feet.  
  
"*heh* Pathetic. I can't believe they couldn't handle such a weakling. I had this on the lowest setting."  
  
"Was that really necessary, Graphite? Not to mention what a waste it was."  
  
"Oh what are you complaining about now, Argon? We've already gathered more than enough to meet our quota. How ever if you want to hall her weight around for the trip back, you're welcome to do so."  
  
"What for, to feed the slaves with? You just fried her, remember."  
  
"She's not dead. I'm still picking up a faint chi signature on my scouter." Bulma's heart rose. She's still alive!  
  
"Well barely alive or corpse, she's still no use to me as is. Probably couldn't even get a copper piece off of her."  
  
"Just leave her here then for all I care. I'm sure some wild animal will finish her off."  
  
"*sigh* Right, lets just get out of here." The soldiers gathered their wounded and Bulma as they traveled out of the clearing back to their chain line of slaves waiting to go to the ice kingdom. Chichi was left to face the elements. The harsh wind blew over her still body.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
